


The Test Run

by Raze Flyn (tlanon)



Series: Amends [3]
Category: X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: character resurection, discovery of plots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-05
Updated: 2011-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:47:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25584643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tlanon/pseuds/Raze%20Flyn
Summary: After a mysterious kidnapping Xavier learns Madelyne Pryor is up to something on Genosha
Series: Amends [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1848268





	The Test Run

**Author's Note:**

> First comments are disabled due to mental health concerns.
> 
> I do not edit these fics this is simply archiving so all original mistakes are preserved Be Warned.
> 
> This fic has been backdated as close to its original publication date as I can get.

The Test Run

“Charles I’ve found Magneto and someone else,” Callisto’s voice in his head said loudly. He acknowledged and directed Shola toward the location. “Charlie you need to get here quickly cause Magneto is waking up and something tells me he won’t like this other guy.” As an image of who she was seeing appeared in his mind he agreed.

“Professor is Wicked there,” Freakshow’s frightened voice said in his thoughts. “No, but I am sure Magnus can tell us what happened to her stay with Karima.” He said getting an acknowledgment. He hoped his friend could tell them what had happened when he, McCoy and Wicked had mysteriously vanished in the middle of the night. He still wasn’t sure how he and the others had been rendered comatose while their companions were taken.

“Were here Professor,” Shola said bringing his attention to the scene in front of him. Eric was clearly disturbed by the man laying a few feet from him and seemed to be trying to get Callista to get out of the way. “Should I separate them?”

“No, Shola let me,” He said reaching out he lightly touched Eric’s thoughts causing the other man to turn. “Eric, I know his origins disturb you but if that is Joseph then his resurrection should be investigated and I would ask you not to harm him.” They both knew the unspoken part of that statement that if Eric did try to harm him he would fight him. He hoped they wouldn’t be coming to blows again so soon.

“Very well Charles,” He said darkly. “Can you tell me what happened the last thing I remember is preparing for bed and then waking up here with Callisto and that abomination.” He knew he was frowning but he had hoped Magneto would have some clue as to who took him. “What is it?”

“You weren’t the only one taken,” Callisto said grimly. “Wicked and McCoy were both gone and we were hoping you could tell us who took you.” He could tell instantly that Eric was thinking the same thing they all did that this was the Dark Beast’s doing.

“Perhaps Joseph knows,” He said before his friend could voice that suspicion. He let Shola set him down beside the unconscious man and placed his hand on his forehead. He then probed the last memories Joseph had. He wasn’t surprised to see his moment of death replaying as he fixed the damage Eric had done to the magnetic field. Then just after that there was a sense of pain and then he was looking out from a machine staring at Wicked, McCoy and Eric strapped into pods. He was released and fell to his knees.

“It seems the test run was a success now the real work can begin,” A familiar voice said and he saw Joseph look up in shock. He nearly lost the connection with Joseph as he recognized the face looking down at him.

“Jean,” Joseph said weakly clearly surprised to see her. He watched as she kneeled down and then smiled at him. He knew it wasn’t Jean but he could feel Joseph’s relief at seeing her. “Did I save the world?”

“You did Joseph now sleep and everything will be alright.” After that there were no more memories just the blackness of sleep so he pulled back and turned toward Erik. He knew his horror must be written all over his face but he couldn’t find the words.

“What is it Charles is Wicked dead?” Eric asked clearly fearing the worst. He shook his head no and sensed the relief from everyone present. He felt Moira’s hand on his shoulder and he looked up into his mental projection of her who was of course looking supporting. “Then what is it Charles?”

“Madelyne Pryor is back and Joseph was just a test run for something else.” He said and was disappointed that no one else seemed to sense the gravity of that situation. He could only guess at the forces that had brought her back but he had a suspicion that if true could spell doom for all of them. “We need to regroup and figure out how to find her because we have to stop her.” He could tell they still didn’t understand but they nodded.

The End.


End file.
